


Can't Keep His Hands to Himself

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You made a bet with Dean that he can't keep his hands off of you for a whole day.





	Can't Keep His Hands to Himself

_Dean’s POV_

She licked her lip, almost tauntingly. “I bet you, Dean Winchester, can’t keep your hands to yourself for a whole day.” She smirked, pushing my cup of coffee towards my direction. “Oh, sweetheart, the bet is on, what do I get as a reward?” I asked, taking a sip. “We get to do that little fantasy of yours.” She whispered and thinking about it just made my dick bounce. “It’s on.” I replied and she stood up, swaying her hips, her ass moving so deliciously. Fuck, this might be a hard bet, but that reward is so much more worth it.

I decided the best action to take was to keep myself busy and mostly not around her, I’ve got a good amount of self control but when it comes to her, her face, her lips, fuck, her ass, I just want to touch every inch of her, she makes me hard thinking about her. I groaned, resuming the task of changing baby’s oil.

I went back inside and saw her in the kitchen, wearing some tiny ass shorts and tank top, it was summer, it was hot. I eyed her and she winked at me. “5 hours, of fixing up baby, you enjoy running away from me?” She smirked. “Says a lot how much you want to touch me.” She added, running her hand up her body and giving a slight lift to her tits, god, my hands were tingling the moment she left the kitchen, giggling. “Son of a bitch.” I muttered to myself and proceeded to go to the library. “Why is (y/n) wearing almost nothing?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow and bringing the book lower to look at me as I opened my laptop.

“Because she made a bet that I can’t keep my hands to myself for a whole day. And I can!” I proudly said. He chuckled. “Okay, dude, whatever you say.” “What’s that suppose to mean?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Dean, you always have a hand on (y/n), like all the time.” He answered. “No... I don’t?” My reply came as a question. “Well, I’m leaving, I know your bets always end up in loud sex that I don’t ever want to hear again.” He said and stood up. “Where the hell are you going?” I asked. “Eileen’s.” Sam smiled and I and raised my eyebrows, nodding approvingly.

I was walking around back to our room to grab some weapons to clean when I heard her, I know that fucking noise. It was the distinct noise of vibrations and her sinful moaning. I opened the door and surely my cock instantly started to get hard. She was laying there naked and I knew she knew I was there cuz her pink lips curled into a smile. Her legs were spread wide, my flannel hanging loose on her shoulders as her hands got occupied with herself and the bright pink toy on her hand.

She moaned as she pressed the vibrator against her clit. Her free hand was softly cupping her breast, slightly pulling on her nipples just as I would. She slowly moved the toy up and down a line, slightly teasing her entrance just like my thick fingers would. “Dean,” She breathed and I had to bite my lip, I could feel my cock wanting to burst out of my jeans. “This is so not fair.” I grumbled and she smirked

The toy buzz oh so delightfully in between her legs, soaking in just how wet she’s gotten “Dean, fuck—“ You moaned as you plunged the toy in your pussy. “The deal was for you not to touch me, doesn’t mean you can’t touch yourself...” Fuck yes. I unbuttoned my jeans, my rock hard springing free and she watched me, her eyes dark with lust and I smirked, quite proud of the effect I have on her. “Fuck, yes... Dean...” She moaned, eyes shut tight, back arched, and I knew she was close, prompting me to quicken the pace my hand had on my dick.

Her moans filled my ear, I clenched his jaw, getting closer and closer by the second. “Dean!” She screamed and I was chasing my orgasm but I needed to be inside her, feel her tight fucking pussy. “Fuck this.” I groaned and stood up, taking two strides to the bed, grabbing her ankles and pulling her to the edge of the bed. “You lost.” She panted with a grin. “Don’t fucking care. On your knees, baby.” I commanded and she licked her lips proceeding to the position. She grasped my dick, her hot mouth wasting no time to wrap around me. “Fuck.” I groaned, my head tilting back and my hand tangling unto her messed up hair, pulling.

“You feel so fucking good.” I grunted and lightly pushed her back so that she was laying and I gripped her thighs and parted them as I attached my mouth to her wet pussy. Her head landed on the bed moaning my name as I licked her clit to her entrance, fucking her with my mouth. Her legs quivered as they wanted to close but I held her tight, red marks littering across her thighs. “Dean, please—“ She begged.

I pulled away and knelt on the bed, pushing her legs up my shoulders, almost bending her body. I moved my cock through her folds. “Dean, please, want you—“ She choked out. “Want me where, sweetheart?” I smirked. “In me, please, _fuck_ me!” “As you wish, baby.” I whispered and thrusted into her, burying my cock deep in her pussy, groaning as I felt her clench her walls. “So fucking tight, so fucking perfect.” I muttered, moving my hips back before slamming back into her, making her scream out my name.

I fucked her relentless, my hands were everywhere, her face, her waist, her tits, I made realize just how much I craved her contact, just to have her beneath my hands. My hips began to stutter and her legs began close. “Coming, Dean, please make me—“ She moaned. “I know baby, I’m right behind you.” I muttered. My hand gripped her hip while my other attached to her clit, rubbing harsh circles. She met my erratic thrusts but soon enough, I could feel her clench around my dick, pushing me to the edge along with her. “Fuck!” She screamed as she came hard.

I continued to move my hips, chasing my end and I leaned down, pressing a long hard kiss, making her moan against my mouth. “Fuck, (y/n)!” I screamed, spilling inside of her. I slowly pulled out and she groaned. “You okay?” I asked, handing her a towel. “Sore legs.” She murmured and I shot an apologetic look towards her. “Guess you can’t keep your hands off me.” She smirked, leaning up to kiss me. “Nah, ‘s cuz I love you.” I winked and she blushed. “I love you too, Dean, and since you’re very sweet, I might just let you live your fantasy.”


End file.
